Real Life
by niktar
Summary: This story is based on the actors/actresses who star on One Tree Hill. This is just a fun attempt to write what it could have been like off-set while filming the show. This is in no way intended to represent their actual "real lives".


Real Life-Part 1

"Okay that's a wrap for everyone today...we're all gonna take a long weekend so enjoy it, but be back here Monday ready to work." the director instructed the actors.

"Thank God it's over. Today feels like it lasted forever." Sophia complained, frowning while she tugged at her skirt. "And I'll never understand why Brooke always has to wear such tight short things."

"I don't know...but I think it's kinda sexy." Chad purred as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're such a male chauvanist pig." Joie stated rolling her eyes.

"If you didn't eavesdrop on private conversation then you wouldn't have to worry about it." James teased, reaching out to grab Joie's side, tickling her.

"It's only considered private when those around can't hear, or there is no one around." Hillarie shot back, immediately taking Joie's side.

"Oh, if only all of you girls weren't so...what's the word I'm looking for Chad? That's right, sensitive." Bryan said as he joined the group.

"Sensitive?" Joie questioned, laughter shining in her eyes. "You think we're sensitive. Who cried watching 'Steel Magnolias'? That was you, wasn't it?"

"Me?" Bryan asked, a look of complete confusion on his face. "You must be talking about someone else. I would never."

"You cried during 'Steel Magnolias'? Dude, that's just sad." James said, shaking his head.

"Yeah that's pathetic." Chad chimed in, as he ran his finger from his eye down his cheek, making fun of Bryan.

"You're one to talk. You cried at the end of Mary Poppins." Sophia said, laughter evident in her voice, as she turned to face Chad.

"Mary Poppins? Now that's bad." Hillarie said, laughing.

"Well it's sad at the end how she has to leave the kids. Oh, just forget it." Chad muttered, as the whole group looked at him like he was crazy.

"So what is everyone doing tonight?" Joie questioned, taking the focus off Chad.

"Well I was going to grill some steaks, maybe down a few beers. All of you are welcome to join me." Bryan said, gesturing around the group.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun. Normal even." Hillarie said, smiling at Bryan before turning to look at Joie questioningly.

"Yeah it does. Sounds good." Joie agreed, nodding at Hillarie.

"I'll be there man. Free steaks, beer, jacuzzi. Sounds like heaven." James said, closing his eyes as look of peace came over his face.

"Who said anything about a jacuzzi? Bryan questioned, lightly punching James in the shoulder.

"Bry, everyone here knows what 'I'm going grill some steaks' means." Sophia threw in.

"And what does it mean?" Bryan asked, looking like the pillar of innocence.

"It means Party." Chad and Joie said at the same time.

"So is everyone coming?" Bryan asked, looking at Chad and Sophia.

"Sure." "Yeah" They both answered simultaneously.

"Great so everyone come over anytime after seven." Bryan said as he turned to leave.

"Wait. Bry, do you think you could give me a ride home?" Hillarie asked, tugging at his sleeve.

"I guess." Bryan said, acting as though it was a total inconvience even though everyone knew he didn't care.

Hillarie pushed him as they walked off together and they all laughed as Bryan caught her by surprise when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder on the way to his car.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys later tonight." Sophia said as she turned and headed for the wardrobe trailer. Chad followed her but not before reaching over and ruffling Joie's hair. "Later guys." He called.

"So can we go run through that one scene real quick? I really need to do it with you before I can practice myself this weekend." James said, flashing Joie his puppy-dog look. The one she could never turn down.

"Fine, but only real quick. I wanna go home so I can take a shower." Joie answered, giving in. She always did when he gave her that look. And he knew she would.


End file.
